Something Heavenly
by crazydolly66
Summary: a songfic about Percy Jacksona and my OC Leslie McCain. This is placed on The Son of Neptune. its a week after Percy arrived at camp and Leslie is starting to fall for him. Drama hits when his friends catch them. Read to find out what happens!
1. Beginnings

_Leslie sat down in front of the Big House one day when she saw fellow demi-gods make a crowd around Lupa. Leslie, curious, walked over to the crowd and went to the front. _

_A boy with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes slid off Lupa's back. He looked around Leslie's age, 16-17._

_"everyone this is Percy jackson and he is a new camper here. no more and no less. dont not ask any questions, understood? Leslie, Reyna I want you to see him around camp. everyone else, dismissed" Lupa announced and she was gone in a flash. What did i get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 1

That had been a week ago. Now, Percy was used to being at camp and everyone was getting used to him. Leslie was now his best friend and he was starting to get along with Reyna, Hazel, Frank and maybe even Bob.

Leslie was praticing her achery at the achery yard on a Wensday afternoon. She was about to let go another arrow when she heard a voice in her ear.

"hey Lee, can we talk?" said a male voice. Leslie rolled her lime green eyes and put down her bow and arrow. She turned and faced the sea green eyed boy she had befriended.

"what you need Perce" she asked. He winced a bit at her nickname for him. She was used to it, he had told her that for some reason that name always made his head hurt. Leslie figured it was an old nickname from his past. Which was coming back to him little by little.

"i just have a couple very simple questions" he said

"shot" She said. She postioned her bow and arrow again.

"do you think anyone from my past will come for me?" Leslie shot her arrow out of shock. He always asked her that. But now that she was getting used to him being around her, it really started to worry her. What if they did come and his memory came back as well? He would probably forget about her. That would hurt more then losing Jason and that saying alot. It was like losing a brother she never had. She faced him and tried to hide her worry.

"of course they will! i obviously think you are crazy great so why wouldnt they? if they dont better for me, ill miss you way too much if you left"

"am i really crazy great?" he asked

"more crazy annoying but that makes you you. so i could careless" Leslie said brushing her blonde hair out of her bright lime-green eyes.

"also do you think i have a girlfriend?"

"Perce, stop worrying cause you're freaking me out" Leslie said picking up another arrow and postioning herself again "and you probably do. do you know how many girls are kissing the ground you walk on every second of the day?"

"no but im not so sure i want to find out" Percy said. Leslie laughed and let got of the arrow. It spilt the first one and hit the very center.

"you sure dont" Leslie said facing him again "stop worrying about your past. how much do you want to bet that they're on their way right now to get you? if my guess is right, you're the leader of another camp just like Jason was leader here"

"maybe so" Percy said "why are you so good with emotions?"

"im a girl. its my natural duty" Leslie said smiling

"you're a girl! i never knew that!" Percy joked. Leslie tried to hit him but he jumped back. "what? its the truth! i never figured you were a girl!"

"Percy, im so going to kill you!" Leslie yelled. She dropped her bow on the ground and started to chase him. They ran out the achery grounds and towards the center of camp. She finally caught up to him and jumped on his back. He spun around trying to get her off.

Leslie tickled his neck and jumped off. Percy looked at her with hungery eyes. Leslie was scared for a moment before running off. Percy chased after her like a cheetah. Leslie tried to run into her tent but Percy caugher her around the waist pulling her away from her safe zone.

"no Percy im sorry! please leave me be!" Leslie begged. But at the same time she was laughing. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Percy knew he much she hated being carried that way. Leslie started hitting his back, knowing every well he couldnt feel it.

He finally put her down and they both fell to the ground. Leslie was on top of Percy. They both caught their breath. Leslie was too stunned to move a muscle. She wanted so badly to kiss him but she knew it was wrong. He probably had a girlfriend in his past and she didnt want to cause any problems.

"Leslie! Percy! what the hell is going on!" she heard Reyna ask behind them. Leslie was still to stunned to move. Percy had to push her off for him to regain conscienceness. Her long blonde hair was a mess over her face. Leslie didnt bother to move it. She wanted to hide the tears hiding behind them.

"Percy! whats going on!" she heard another girl ask. She saw Percy stand up but didnt hear him speak. He was probably as stunned as her. Leslie got up and faced the crowd. There was a group of kids standing in front of them. There was like 3 girls and like 4 boys. One of them being half-goat.

_That was probably his girlfriend_ Leslie thought _i have to explain. if i could just find my voice..._

"uh do i know you?" she heard Percy finaly said

"yes you do. im your girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. What are you doing with his girl!" the girl, Annabeth, asked. Her tune obviously told her she was hurt. Leslie was lookig at the ground.

"Annabeth, you have to remember he doesnt remember you" another girl said "he must've fell for the blonde"

"i knew this would happen!" Annabeth said. Leslie could tell she was sobbing. _say something Leslie!_

"im-im sorry" Leslie choked out. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and through her hair she could make out Percy looking at her sadly. Leslie wanted to say more but she couldnt find the words or her voice. So she did the first thing that came to mind: she ran off.

She could stand it anymore! She knew it was too good to be true. She ran into her tent and sat on her bed. She let the tears come freely. She pushed her hair out of her face and started to cry more and more heavily.

Leslie felt like she'd been wanting to do this for so long. The song "Something Heavily" played on her radio. Making her cry even more.

"Leslie?" she heard a voice ask outside. It was obviously Hazel. Leslie didnt say anything, she let the music fill the whole tent. "Leslie, we need to talk. please come out"

The song started for the thrid time but Leslie still didnt bother to change it.

"how is she?" she heard Reyna ask.

"she wont come out. all i hear is this sad song playing on her radio" Hazel repiled

"Leslie" Reyna said sweetly which was weird for her "please. we need to talk. everything will be cleared if you come out"

"no" she finally said "i know what i did"

"i wasnt like you kissed him" Hazel said

"but i wanted too! you know that and if you hadnt came when you did i wouldve" Leslie said drying her eyes. She couldnt feel anymore tears come out. Leslie walked to her varisty. Her cheeks were tear-tracked and her hair was a mess.

"Leslie" Reyna tried again

"i dont want too!" Leslie protested "i dont want to face the blonde and her friends. i obviously made a move on him from her point of view"

"you were obviously playing with him when you fell and landed on top of him. you didnt know what to do since you were never i that postion before" Hazel said "we have your back Leslie"

"fine" Leslie murmured. She combed her hair back to its normal state but left the tear-tracks. Leslie walked out and the girls crashed her in a hug.

"oh Leslie we were so worried!" Hazel said.

"so thats it. Percy's going back to his past" Leslie murmured "he'll gain his memory and forget all about me. go back to his friends and family. back to his girlfriend and the old times. and ill be here being totured to death with the memories"

"things will get better Leslie. we'll all help" Hazel said

"no they wont. my memories are too vivid. they'll never go away. if they leave my memory they'll stick to my heart" Leslie said

"Leslie?" said heard Percy call. Leslie tried to run back inside but the girls caught her.

"you have to face the music" Hazel said. _Her and her famous saying._ They let her go and she faced Percy. His face showed worry.

"Leslie, are you alright?"

"no" was all she said.

"it wasnt your fault"

"yes it is. now its time i face the music" Leslie said. She toke a deep breath and went back to the center of camp, where the group of teens were still waiting. The black haired girl was hugging the blonde girl, Annabeth.

They all looked at her when they heard her come.

Leslie toke another breath and the song played inside her "im so so sorry uh, Annabeth is your name right? i didnt know he had a girlfriend. but either way i wasnt trying to make a move on him. i knew he had one but didnt want to believe it. im not like that"

Annabeth looked up at her now. "dont blame him. dont break up with him. it was my fault. i shouldve been more careful. hes a great guy and i know you know that. you're one lucky girl to have him to yourself"

"Leslie?" she heard someone from the group call. Then Jason came out and Leslie felt whole again. She ran to him and crashed him in a hug.

"Jason! we've been so worrid again you. ive been worried about you!" Leslie said. She turned around and Percy, Hazel and Reyna stood there. _Now or never Leslie_ "Percy. ive been wanting to tell you this forever. but i love you"

"you-you love me?" he asked confused

"yes i do. its a shame you're going back but its for the best. everything happens for a reason right?" she said smiling. She didnt feel so empty inside anymore. She actually felt better. Like telling him was right.

Leslie walked over to Percy and hugged him tightly. "promise you wont forget me?"

"i couldnt even if i tried" He said smiling. Leslie smiled back.

"good. i want to be glued inside your thick skull. you're one special guy and i cant believe you've had such an effect on me" Leslie said giggling. Then he did something she didnt expect. He leaned in and kissed her.

Leslie quickly pushed away "im not getting into this mess again" She pushed him to Annabeth. "try and stay safe"

Leslie turned on her heel and walked off. Leslie felt like peace has finally been made. For the rest of the day she stayed in her tent and typed about today. She wrote about her feelings and how this would effect her life for now on.

"Leslie, Percy and his friends are about to leave" Hazel said. Leslie put her laptop down and walked out. They hooked arms and walked to the clearing. There were already people saying bye to him or saying hey to his friends. But his eyes darted to her when she came into view. Leslie had changed for her jeans and t-shirt to a purple halter dress, white tights and matching ballet shoes. She wore a gray wool sweater with a hoodie and it was tied around her wasit. Her long blond hair was loose and springy.

"you came?" he said when she reached him

"duh. ive come to say bye to the greatest guy friend ever and pray that i wont run into another guy like you" Leslie said giggling

"oh i hope you do." he said

"dont jinx it loverboy" she said playing with her curls "just go so the pain inside me will go away"

"aww did i cause pain into the almightly Leslie McCain?"

"dont play boy. im in a dress so i wouldnt dare hurt you" Leslie said grinning

"come on Percy, we're all already to go" said a boy with brown curl hair

"so this is our offical goodbye" Percy said

"guess so" Leslie said still smiling. "ill miss you Perce. have fun and remember this camp and if not then just me"

"hey!" Hazel said behind her. Leslie shhhhed her.

"only you. you were the only reason i was eager to wake up every mourning" Percy said and Leslie felt like crying again. But she promised herself she wouldnt. "you're just so perfect and i obviously wont meet another you. you'll meet a great guy. promise"

"Percy, please stop talking or ill cry again" Leslie said. "you should go. you're friends look eager"

"they could wait. i want to make this perfect"

"since when you care about perfect"

"since i met you"

"but im not perfect!"

"you are now"

"you wont change huh?"

"lets hope not"

"just go" Leslie said shaking her head "you're making this more painful for me then it is for you"

"oh come on Lee!" Percy said. Leslie winced at the nickname. Lots of people called her that but out of his mouth it felt weird.

"good bye Percy" Leslie finally said. Percy sighed and got into the ship. It started to fly off the ground and higher into the sky. Leslie's hair was being pushed back but she didnt mind it. She watched as it flew higher and higher. Leslie saw him wave and drop something. Leslie waved and when they were gone she picked up the picture.

Leslie felt a tear fall down her cheek. But a good one, a happy one. Leslie looked back up at the sky but the ship was now gone, taking Percy with it. But she knew he wasnt completely gone. Leslie blinked back another tear.

"Leslie is everything alright?" Reyna asked.

"just fine. he just left me a reminder. now the moemory wont hurt me, they'll make me stronger." Leslie said. Without another word, she ran to her cabin. Inside she toke some tape and posted the picture on her varisty.

It was a picture of her and Percy yesturday. They were both smiling and dirty. They were both so happy. His arm around her shoulder. The picture Leslie said she would do anything for.

"good luck" she murmured and walked out the tent. The picture leaving her with a postive aura.


End file.
